Brastle Tiger
The Brastle Tiger is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Brastle Tiger is a Tiger-type Zoid, created by the Zi-Arms corporation from one of the three ancient Tiger-Zoid cores discovered in ZAC 2230. Like its rival, the Rayse Tiger, Brastle Tiger mounts a unique weapons system. The Brastle Tiger is able to absorb heat from the atmosphere around it, and then channel the heat through its various weapons. As a result, it carries a devastating array of weapons, making it far more dangerous then other Zoids of its size. Mounting ten Thermic Beam Cannons, as well as numerous other weapon systems, the Brastle Tiger is capable of taking on almost any opponent. This system does have one drawback; the Brastle Tiger has an enormous heat signature, making it nearly impossible to hide. However, its high speed, huge weapons array and thick armour mean that the Zoid can usually handle anything that comes its way. Unusually for a land-based Zoid, the Brastle Tiger features an ejection seat built into the cockpit. Battle Story appearances The Brastle Tiger was the last weapon developed by Zi-Arms during their conflict with the ZOITEC corporation. Acquiring the last of the three Ancient Tiger cores, Zi-Arms used the new Zoid to attack their rivals and kidnap the ZOITEC president. This was all just a front, however, to disguise Zi-Arms' true plan; the development of a new version of the Deathsaurer. Unfortunately, when activated, the new Mega-Deathsaurer went berserk, attacking the Zi-Arms forces. After destroying the Decalto Dragon, it turned on the rest of the company, decimating them. However, the Rayse Tiger and Whitz Tiger appeared, and, along with the Brastle Tiger, were able to destroy the rampaging Zoid. Unlike many other Zoids, it was rather ambiguous if, in the battle story, the Brastle Tiger was a unique Zoid, or just a Zoid type. Both views are represented in the battle story. Zoids Genesis In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Brastle Tiger is a common Zoid type from the "Age of Technology." Unlike the regular battle story; the Zoid does not appear to be made from an ancient Zoid core. Its Thermic weapons are very potent, capable of melting the Hell Armour used by the Bio-Zoids. Media appearances Anime The Brastle Tiger appears in Zoids: Genesis, as the personal Zoid of a Zuri officer, Colonel Teize. This Brastle Tiger is almost always escorted by a squadron of red Sabre Tigers. The Brastle Tiger's Thermic Blast proved to be effective against the Hell Armour of the Bio-Zoids, making it very potent. However, the Brastle Tiger must shut down for a period of time after firing, so its Thermic Blast must be deployed tactically for best effect, while not endangering the Brastle Tiger. After Dinga (leader of one of the Sabre Tiger factions) was killed in battle, a second Brastle Tiger appeared, piloted by his sweetheart Gaboule. Interestingly, the second Zoid was coloured like the Genesis release whereas Teize's colouration matches the NJR version. Video Games The Brastle Tiger appears in Super Robot Wars K and Zoids VS III Category:Zoids Category:Tiger-Type Zoids